And now im home
by MakTD
Summary: Abbie wakes up in Pandoras tree and its a little tough getting out this time
1. Chapter 1

Sacrifice.

That's what she's good at.

That's what they're all good at, her family, always sacrificing.

Always the suffering.

Always the crying.

So when it came to holding onto a shard that held as much power to take out an entire city in order to save her sister, there was no hesitation. Not even when the bark to Pandora's tree opened up to reveal a portal that seemed to have no ending.

With one last look at her younger sister who laid bound and in pain, she took the broken pieces of rock and walked through with no expectations.

Time seemed to stand still for the former FBI agent as she felt herself being lifted and twirled every which way. There was no sound at all making her ears pop as she turned feeling weightless.

Only seconds had passed, or at least it felt that way.

"No." abbie had not yet risen from her portal induced slumber when she heard the soft tone of voice.

"Help!" the voice yelled this time clearly in distress.

Abbie used her forearms to lift herself up to a sitting position and brushed the leaves free from her dirty short hair.

"No, no!" the voice cried out as she did her best to follow it. Tracking had become a very good skill of hers ever since the arrival of a certain 17th century fogginess in her mind did nothing to help the situation as she let her feet do all of the work..

Where was the voice coming from? Who did it belong to? It seemed vaguely familiar. It felt like a distant memory from childhood, sort of like remembering your favorite cartoon show.

Abbie wandered around the woods searching for the owner of the voice.

"Please don't go! No, no" the voice cracked.

"I can't be alone, you're all I have. Abbie please."

There she was, Abbie rounded a tree and saw teenage Jenny weeping over a teenaged Abbie while the ruins of their childhood dollhouse burned bright behind them. Yellow and orange flames roared angrily in the wind as the cries of the young girl thundered throughout the forest.

Her world was falling apart.

"What happened?" Abbie asked as she quickly kneeled over her younger self seeing no form of life in her eyes.

"Get away!" teen Jenny yelled as she rose to her feet. Crows scattered from their hiding place in the trees as the ground shook with every word the girl spoke."This is all your fault!" she screamed as she wiped her nose on her school uniform sweater. The wind blew her hair back so that you can see her face fully distorted in anger.

"Hey, i'm trying to help" Abbie pleaded with the teenager as she stole glances at her younger self. The ground sent vibrations to her feet as she struggled to keep her balance. "Tell me what happened to her".

"You! You happened! We were just fine here." Jenny slowly walked towards her, growing angrier with each step. "Ever since you and that Crane guy decided to save the friggin' world ours have went to shit!" Thunder roared and rain began to pour.

"What?" Abbie asked retreating from the young girl. She was small but ferocious.

"You've ruined our home!" the school girl cried as she dropped to her knees at the sight of destruction she once called home.

"I'm sorry" Abbie said as she walked over to her and placed a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you touch me!" She turned around and revealed blackened eyes, much like Andy had while being Headless' puppet. Abbie jumped back and tripped.

"You're bleeding." Abbie told the girl.

"What?" Jenny touched her fingers to her nose and felt them return moist. "Oh no." The blood dripped from her nose and onto the ground. "You've ruined everything." she said in a whisper.

Abbie glanced down and saw that the soil had burned away where the blood had fallen. The two women locked eyes.

"It's all over but the crying." Jenny said as more blood seeped from her nose and onto the ground, this time faster. Abbie slowly retreated from where she stood as the ground disappeared way too quickly.

The storm began to get worse the further she ran.

Suddenly Thunder shook the ground at Abbie's feet and she tripped over debris. The salt from the rain burned softly behind her eyes and she couldn't see in front of her. She decided to look behind her in search of her younger self and Jenny.

There she still stood clad in her school uniform. Blood pouring from her nose, soaking wet, and staring directly at abbie.

"Mommy?" she whispered in confusion and shock.

A terrible noise came through the forest, much like nails on a chalk board. A sound with an octave so high that it wasn't made for the human ear. Abbie's brain was stunned. She fell to the ground in pain as she did her best to cover her ears.

Even with her eyes squeezed shut she could see a flash of white light, but she dared not to open them right away.

.

"Mommy? Mommy are you okay?"

Abbie opened her eyes and saw that she was in a kitchen. Her kitchen from childhood. Same tacky tile, table set, and awful eggplant color paint on the wall. She glanced around in complete confusion.

"Mom, is dinner almost ready?" a tiny voice asked.

Abbie felt tugging on her shirt and decided to take a look at who was the culprit. She was met with big brown eyes, fair skin and curly hair. "Jenny?"

Abbie asked out loud. "No, i'm monster Jenny rawwwr" the toddler pretended to bite Abbie's leg.

"Mom, daddy asked are you done already?"

Abbie glanced up and saw herself at seven years old. She had her favorite hairstyle; a waterfall crown braid and the rest of her hair a curly mess. Abbie stood in shock as a man walked into the room.

"Lori baby, you're burning dinner."


	2. Woman in black

"Hmm?" was all Abbie could manage to come out of her mouth. She gripped the marble counter top behind her as she stared at the face of her father.

A man who before this very moment she couldn't begin to imagine what his voice sounded like. He was fairly younger now, but she could still recognize him from the pictures that she took.

Oh how she obsessed over those photos. She sat outside of his home for hours on end hoping to catch a glimpse of his entire face. Secretly praying that one day he caught her and invited her in. She imagined the warm tea he would pour into her cup as he told her fairy tales of how he kept tabs on her and Jenny, and how he knew about everything that went on in their daily lives.

Except she never got caught.

And fairytales are for children.

Her father pointed to the smoking stove behind her.

"Oh!" Abbie turned the fire off and swatted the smoke.

"Let's salvage what we can huh?." Ezra turned to the girls laughing. "Come on dig in."

The girls gathered at the table. Jenny took a while longer getting into her seat and she had to kneel to reach her food.

"You're not eating?" Ezra turned and asked Abbie.

Abbie shook her head and turned to head to the bathroom. She still remembered where everything was.

Abbie opened the door to the bathroom and quickly shut it behind her. What was happening? What was this? She felt herself beginning to become light headed. Her chest heaved in and out as she slid down to the floor. She couldn't breathe. Placing her hand to her chest, she forced herself to calm down.

Figure out how to get out. Figure out how to get out. Figureouthowtogetout.

There was only one thing left to do.

The witness wiped her tears slowly and took one final deep breath before rising to her feet. She was reluctant to lift her gaze up to the mirror. In one final swift motion she pulled her shoulders back and locked eyes at the reflection.

Her mother's eyes stared back at her.

Abbie stumbled backwards then forward almost wanting to embrace the image. What the HELL was this?

She lifted her hands toward her face, and her mother, her reflection did the same. The throaty laugh that escaped her lips did not match the hurt displayed on her face. She slammed her palm against the sink, but a voice made her flinch.

"If you keep looking for things in the shadows, eventually you'll see them." her seven year old self uttered.

The skeleton of her tears coated her face as she stared at the child. "what?" her voice was hoarse.

The little girl nodded at the mirror. "You're not my mom." she simply stated as she proceeded towards her bedroom.

"Wait! How did you know that?" Abbie trotted down the long hallway after the girl.

"Because you don't look like mommy." the girl continued to walk away.

"Well who do i look like?" Abbie kneeled down in front of her.

The girl giggled and placed her hand over Abbie's heart as she leaned in to her ear and whispered. "Me."

Abbie felt a jolt of pain where the small hand had been.

"Deliver me the eye witness and I'll spare your sister." Pandora stroked Abbie's hair like she would a child and the witness pushed the mythical creature away from her.

"Forever eager to battle." Pandora smacked her lips and shook her head as she rose to her feet. "A shame."

Abbie created distance between herself and the evil in front of her. "Leave my sister out of this. She's no use for you anymore."

"You are correct my dear, but you are of great use to my husband." she began taking baby steps towards her. Her long black train followed behind her like a servant. "And it is quite clear that your sister is your sore point." The witch waved her hand to show a hologram of Jenny in shackles looking dehydrated and hurt."

"Let her go!" Abbie yelled.

"Of course I will my dear." Pandora dramatitized the first two wordsa. "As soon as I receive the eye!" she yelled growing closer.

Little Jenny skipped out into the hallway. Abbie didn't know if it was a trick from Pandora, but Jenny appeared to be twirling in slow motion. Even Pandora turned in shock.

"Ms. Mary Mack, Mack, Mack." the tiny voice echoed slowly along with her twirls. "All dressed in black, black, black." the twirling stopped abruptly. The child stared directly into the brown eyes of Pandora. "If you hurt my mommy" she said in a singsong tone. "you'll never get it back" she whispered.

Pandora stepped one foot towards the child making her let out an ear piercing scream. The sound reminded Abbie of before when she first arrived in tree land or wherever the hell she was. Her ears started to ring and it felt like someone was pounding on her temples. She closed her eyes and it was suddenly over.

"Goodnight mommy." she heard her seven year old self say.


	3. Of course im your daughter

"You'll never get it back." Abbie went over everything that had happened hours before. She sat in complete darkness in her fathers favorite chair driving herself mad. Everyone retired to bed a long while back leaving Abbie alone with just her thoughts and the steady sound of the ticking clock that hung just above the TV set. The involuntary tapping of her foot wouldn't stop as she pictured everything that could be happening to her sister and Crane in the real world. The torture, the screams, and longing. In her head it was all too much to bear.

She cursed herself for being pain free because somehow pain meant that she gave it her all.

Blood meant that victory was near to bare her beautiful smile and raise the gold metal.

Fighting, blood, and tears had all become so normal, so usual that without it she felt hollow. Like the only thing that existed was her body.

Her mind swarm with different ideas.

"You'll never get it back." Jenny's voice echoed in her head.

'Jenny has it. I have to get it from Jenny.' with that thought Abbie was on her feet headed towards the girls room.

She rushed in and turned on the light. Both girls squinted their eyes to the sudden brightness.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Jenny sat up in her bed, her voice a tad bit raspy.

"Where is it?" Abbie kneeled down beside the bed.

"Where's what?" Jenny asked confused.

"The eye. Where's the eye!" Abbie was becoming impatient and anxious.

Jenny absent mindedly reached up to feel for her eye.

"Where is it?" Abbie raised her voice.

"What?" Abbie's seven year old doppelganger got out of bed and stood in front of her sister.

"She knows what I mean. The rock. The eye, Pandora's eye. She said that she had it."

"We don't know who Pandora is mommy." Abbie said with a slight smirk.

The witness stood up tired of playing games.

"Oh really? Where is it huh?" she began snatching the covers from the beds. Besides these weren't children, well real children at least, just memories, her memories. Or what used to be until Pandora got her hands on it.

"Where'd you hide it., she threw toys across the room while searching through the toy box.

"Daddy!" the child yelled.

"Where is the damn eye! Give it to me."

"Daddy!" she yelled again.

Ezra rushed into the room. "What the hell is going on?"

"Mom's crazy." the oldest child said. Jenny sat on her bed with tears in her eyes.

"I. Am. not. Your. Mother!"

Suddenly Pandora's face flashed across the child's. Dawning the English accent Pandora spoke. "Why of course I'm your daughter." A wicked smile spread across her face.

Abbie lost it and lunged.

Jenny screamed as she watched her dad pull her mom off of her big sister. She hated fights. Mommy was going to be in big trouble after this. There was a strict no fighting rule.

Ezra cuddled the child "What is WRONG with you?" he glared at Abbie.

Abbie stood silently.

"This is it. This is the last straw. I'm calling them this time." Ezra said calmy. The child sat crying in his lap.

"sors, maintenant. sors, maintenant. sors, maintenant!" the girl chanted in French staring daggers at Abbie.

Abbie understood clearly. 'Get out now' was that a warning or a threat?

Abbie turned to leave.

"Mommy?" the girl called with tears staining her cheek.

Abbie reluctantly turned around.

"Vous me craindre." the girl growled holding her fathers hand. Ezra looked utterly confused. Was his baby girl speaking French?

Abbie sighed. "I already do." and proceeded to leave.

' _You Will Fear Me'_

Abbie took heed to the childs words. It has always been this way. Fear of self. Fear of her mind betraying her. She held on so tightly to reality that she often discards her physical existence. More often than never she casually disposes of who she is in fear of who she might become. And maybe that's why she is here now.

No care whatsoever of her own self.

She heard a knock on the front door but refused to get up to answer it. After several knocks Ezra opened the door and began to whisper.

"May I have a look myself?"

Abbie noticed the voice immediately.

"Crane?" she slowly approached the door.

"Good Morning Mrs. Mills." Crane smiled at her.


End file.
